Untold Words
by ilovepeetamellark
Summary: It started off a pretty normal day. Well a normal day in the arena. I always knew I would come out of the games. But what I didn't know was that it would be in a hard wooden coffin. I thought I would be the one to kill. Not the one being killed. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I decide to write a story on Cato and Clove because one Clove is one of my absolut favorite people from the book. Two I think that Cato and Clove would be super cute together. Three the feast scene is my favorite part from the book. and four I just always wondered what the two were going through. Son this is my first story and i hope that you guys like it. and there will be more to come about the other tributes. right now I'm workin on one of Cato' POV. oh and one mor thing, REVIEW, REVIEW, and oh yeah REVIEW! PLEASE! :)**

"Cato! Cato! Where are you! I need you!" His name is the first thing to come out of my mouth, as I lay there in agonizing pain, taking the last few breaths of my life. I never would of thought that today would be the day in which my life ended. I mean it started off a pretty normal day. Well a normal day in the arena. I always knew I would come out of the games. But what I didn't know was that it would be in a hard wooden coffin. I thought I would be the one to kill. Not the one being killed.

I wake up to a rustling sound coming from the bush infront of the spot where me and Cato had spent the night. Startled the first thing I do is wake up a still sleeping Cato. "cato did you hear that? I think someone might of found us." "It's just a lonely squirrell looking for some nuts or ?" And after he said that he grabbed a rock and threw at the bush, and not even 5 seconds later a squirrell ran out from the bush. Then I see the worry in his eyes. A look that I never thought I would see in Cato the strong, muscular guy, with a temper, as soon as I seen that look in his eyes, I knew that he cared about me. And as weird as it might sound, I think I care about him too. Ever snce the announcment that two people from the same district could win, he's been doing everything in his will to protect me.

I mean if he see's a bird flying towards us, "boom", slices it in half with his sword. I'm not really used to this kind of stuff back home. See back in district 2, no guy would even come near me. I guess I was just to tough and scary for them. But hey, who says I'm complaing on how Cato's treating me?

Suddenly I feel a smile come across my face. Being here with him makes me happy. "Clove?" "Uh yeah Cato?" "We should probably go out hunting for the other tributes. You know if we plan on winning." " Oh yeah good idea." I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying though. As we gather all of our supplies, and head of towards who knows where, there is total silence until Cato finally manages to get some words out. "So Clove you like me?" What? How could he possibly know that? " Me well no. Well kind of. How do you know?" "I saw the way you were looking at me back there." "Oh really?" After he said those words I felt my cheeks get really hot and turn as red as blood. "Anyway, we can't have these kind of feelings for eachother. I mean if there is a sudden rule change, then I don't want to kill you knowing that I love you. So for right now lets just put all of our feelings for eachother aside. Okay?''

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, I wanted to cry, scream, or give a sigh of relief. I didn't know if I was sad, mad, or maybe even glad. But I know that even if it came down to the two of us, I would sacrifice my own life for his. Wow so thats what true love must feel like huh? The thing that he said that stuck out at me the most was when he said, "How could I killn you if I love you?" Wow did he say he would kill me?

With a hurt tone to my voice I say, "Yeah thats probably a good idea." After those words came out of my mouth, I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Was I Clove, probably the toughest girl in district 2 about to cry? no I'm not, so I just keep the tears from falling down my face. How? I don't really know myself.

As we continue our hunt, another announcment from that stupid whoever comes on. An announcment that us and all the other stupid tributes have been waiting for. "Cato, did you hear that? It's finally time for the feast."

As we work out our strategy of who will go get the backback, I step up and say something that will probably change me and Cato forever.

"Cato, I'll go out there and get the bag. And you go out and hunt for animals and supplies that the other tributes were stupid enough to leave behind." "Clove, it's to dangerous. I mean with Thresh and that district 12 girl still alive. And you know she'll be out there to get that medicine for loverboy." When he said that, I immediantly knew that he still had feelings for me.

"Cato, I'll be fine. I bet I can out 12 in a few short seconds. Now Thresh he won't be as easy, but I"ll manage. Remember I got these." After that I unzipped my jacket to reveal the assortment of knives that I gatheres the first day at the cornucopia. "Trust me ok?" "Ok fine." I know he doesn't really trust me though. He just wants to make me happy. "Great, know as soon as you hear cannons go off, you'll know that I did what I promised you I would do." " Ok Clove I believe you. But if something for whatever reason happens, scream my name, and I'll be there as soon as I can. Ok?" "Fine." And as I turn around to make my way to the cornucopia, I hear him say, "Be Careful." And before I can turn to reply he's gone.

A voice inside my head told me to turn around. To go back to this was my last of course I ignored it. Now I wsh that I hadn't. As I made my way to the cornucopia, I noticed that I was the only one there. I was thinking to myself that this was easy. That I could just go and grab it. But I knew I was wrong. Nothing could ever be that easy.

In a matter of seconds, Foxface ran up to the cornucopia and grabbed her bag. No wonder they call her Foxface. Then shortly after that, I notice 12 running towards her tiny little bag marked with her district number. Then I remembered my promise to Cato. So I grab one of my many knives, and throw it towards her. "Oh crap!" It only made a cut in her forehead. Then I start running towards her ready to kill. Then she grabs her bow and arrow, and shoots one into my upper left arm. Good thing I'm right handed. I wince a little as I pull the arrow out of my arm. Then I run towards her. Pushing her to the ground, landing on top of her.

I struggle to keep her pinned to the ground. But eventually I somehow manage to keep her still. Then I open my jacket to once again reveal my knives. Then I see the fear on 12's face. "Well first Rue, then you, nad I think we'll let nature take care of loverboy." After I said Rue's name, I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. Then as I'm about to plunge the knife into her, the unexpected happens. Thresh comes up behind me, grabs me by my, hair, and pulls me to the nearest tree. My hearts pounding beacause I'm so scared. And I don' know if I'm gonna be able to return to Cato.

"No, no it wasn't me! I didn't do it!" Then at the top of my lungs, I scream Cato's name. Then I see it. A rock the size of a cantalope in his hands. Then I realize that I'll be gone soon, and Cato's to faraway to save me in time. Then just as I expected he swings his arm up and slammed the rock right into my head. I fal down, and see Thresh walk over to 12. They have a small conversation, but I can't make out what they are saying. And before I know it, I'm all alone. Laying on the ground, in the worst pain I have ever felt. Then a little hope goes through me as I see Cato running towards me, screaming my name just as I was a few mintes before. He kneels down beside me, and lifts me into his arms.

"I told you to be careful. You promised me." I could her him crying. Yes you heard me crying. "I'm sorry Cato, but I tried." For some reason the words won't come out of my mouth the way that I want them to. Then as if things couldn't get any worse, I feel tears forming in my eyes. But this time I can't help but to let them fall. "Clove I'm sorry. I promise I'm going to win for the both of us. Oh and Clove, I lov... But then I can't hear anything else. Then everything goes black. But right before I close my eyes, I feel his lips come onto mine. And I feel words come out of my mouth. The words that I have been wanting to tell him since the first day, "I love you toO Cato."

**So sad right I almost cried myself :( Any way I hope that you all like it! and remember im gonna be writing mor so remember to check those ones out! and remember to REVIEW! PLEASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have just been so busy! Well good news time! I finally finished the story of Cato's point of view. I wrote the rough draft now I just need to type everything and put it on here. More good news I am writing a different story about the characters from the Hunger Games! I already have like 5 chapters written out! So I promise there will be more stories to come! I will probably have them up and ready within the next week or so! So thnx for all of your time!


End file.
